darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Duke's Archives
The Duke's Archives is a location in Dark Souls. It can be reached by going through a large hall in Anor Londo (the one with two Sentinels, a chest, and a Mimic), and running past the Sentinel on the balcony, after the Lordvessel has been placed. __TOC__ Adjacent locations *Anor Londo *Crystal Cave Description The Duke's Archives is a massive library fortress located in Anor Londo. It contains vast amounts of knowledge including many spells and magical relics.Archive Tower Cell Key description. Here, players can learn powerful crystal spells, as well as obtain crystal and magic embers, and weapons. Lore The library is home to Seath the Scaleless, and was granted to Seath by Gwyn, along with a Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard, as a reward for aiding in the birth of the Age of Fire.Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard description. It is here that Seath delves into his experiments and studies. The Six-Eyed Channelers found here are servants of Seath, seeking and kidnapping inhabitants of Lordran for his research.Robe of the Channelers description. The Pisaca are among the results of these experiments.Archive Tower Giant Cell Key description. Archive Tower was turned to a prison; once it had a casual role of storing books.Archive Tower Giant Door Key description. Cell below, now inhabited by Pisacas, once held countless maidens. Currently it is empty, apart from few key persons. Prison guardians are serpent men. Characters *Big Hat Logan (Merchant) - Found trapped in a giant prison cell. He may either be freed using the Archive Tower Giant Cell Key or by defeating Seath the Scaleless. He will then be found in a library room located next to the mimic room. Buying all his sorceries will cause him to go hostile in the room where the player first fought Seath. *Sieglinde of Catarina - Found imprisoned in a Golden Crystal Golem. *Reah of Thorolund - If the player purchases all of the miracles that Reah has to offer, she will travel to The Duke's Archives and become hollow there. Enemies Characters *Big Hat Logan (Insane) *Crystal General *Reah of Thorolund (Hollowed) Respawning *Channeler *Crystal Golem *Undead Crystal Soldier *Pisaca *Serpent Mage *Serpent Soldier Non-respawning *Crystal Lizard *Fang Boar *Golden Crystal Golem *Mimic Boss *Seath the Scaleless Items Armor *Big Hat's Set (Chest - After killing Insane Big Hat Logan) *Channeler's Set (Chest) *Crystalline Set (Corpse) *Maiden Set (Corpse) Embers *Crystal Ember (Chest) *Large Magic Ember (After Defeating Seath the Scaleless) Keys *Archive Tower Giant Door Key (Chest) *Archive Prison Extra Key (Corpse) *Archive Tower Cell Key (Serpent Soldier Drop) *Archive Tower Giant Cell Key (Chest) Miracles *Bountiful Sunlight (Pisaca Drop) *Soothing Sunlight (Pisaca Drop) Miscellaneous *Prism Stone x20 (Chest) Rings *White Seance Ring (Corpse) Sorceries *Strong Magic Shield (Chest) *White Dragon Breath (Insane Big Hat Logan Drop) Souls *Fire Keeper Soul (Corpse) Upgrade materials *Blue Titanite Chunk x2 (Corpses) *Twinkling Titanite x3 (Chests) Weapons *Crystal Knight Shield (Mimic) *Enchanted Falchion (Mimic) *Tin Crystallization Catalyst (Insane Big Hat Logan Drop) *Logan's Catalyst (Chest - After killing Insane Big Hat Logan) *Avelyn (Chest) Strategy Almost all of the enemies here have very high magic resistance, and can also deal very high damage. On top of that, the layout of the level means that frequently there will be enemies that the player cannot reach immediately. In summary, it is a good idea to keep moving and not use sorceries or magic-based weapons. Gallery Dukes archives.jpg Snakeskin Phonograph.png|The snake skin phonograph used to control the Pisacas. AL.jpg|Concept art, as seen from Anor Londo. Duke1.jpg|Early concept Duke 2.jpg|Concept art 15 Duke's Archives.png|Map of the Duke's Archives. Music References pl:Archiwa książęce